


breakfast in bed

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, early morning cuddles, gender neutral reader, sweet newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request- Early mornings with newt x reader, where they’re still sleepy! Also lots of fluff if it’s not too much trouble?? Thank you so much you’re so talented.Newt x gender neutral reader





	breakfast in bed

The early morning sun peeped through the slightly open window, the soft breeze making the light net curtains dance as the birds sang their sweet songs. You were gently being enticed awake in the most delightful way, a strong arm wrapping around your waist, stroking delicate patterns on your stomach as you still clung to the blissfulness of sleep. Full lips pressing gentle barely there kisses to the back of your neck, as a soft smile grew at your lips, ‘morning Mr scamander’ you murmured your voice still thick with sleep, fluttering your eyes open, allowing the soft light in. His deep throaty chuckle reached your ears as you shuffled yourself so that you were facing him, resting your head on his arm, that was certainly going to fall asleep shortly, your hand settling on his strong chest, his heartbeat drumming against your fingers. 

You simply lay there revelling in the peacefulness of the moment, breathing in the uniqueness that was newt, the slight scent of earth and tea that always seemed to cling to him, no matter where you were in the world, that scent never failed to bring you back to these peaceful perfect mornings spent together in each other’s arms, back to the calm security of home. 

“what do you think of breakfast in bed?’ he asked, placing a quick kiss to the crown of your head, his usually soft voice rough with sleep. “uhum, that would be nice’ you mumbled, nodding your head into his chest. 

“come on then love, give me my arm back’ he murmured into your hair, as he ever so gently pulled his from under you, flinging his long legs from the impossibly inviting bed and into the cool air of the early morning, shuffling his way to the kitchen, where he quickly started making the pair of you a cup of tea, slotting a few slices of bread into the toaster and grabbing the jam from the pantry.

Cautiously he made his way back to the bedroom that you shared, balancing the tea tray in his hands, his wand held firmly between his teeth. You released a light giggle upon seeing him, hopping out of bed and removing the wand from his teeth, ‘I wish you wouldn’t do that, you could blast your ear off if you’re not careful’ you scolded lightly as he resettled himself in bed, opening his welcoming arms for you to snuggle into, while the pair of you nibbled on your toast, chatting softly about everything and nothing, simply enjoying each other’s company in the peace and quiet of the early morning. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, where I post daily, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always welcome both on tumbler and here.  
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
